Time with the Teen Titans
by ValentineLily
Summary: After an odd meeting, a new girl is now living in the Tower. They soon realize that there is more to her than meets the eye. And more to each Titan. I'll work on the summary a bit more as the story progresses No OC/Teen Titan pairings! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A few years ago…

"Daddy, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will, Sweetheart. My friend is very trustworthy. If he believes it'll work, so will I."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're sure my friends will still like me? They'll still want to play hopscotch with me?"

"If they are true friends, they will. They won't leave you, no matter what, if they are really your friends. Now, Sweetheart, you love your Daddy, right?"

"Mhm!"

"You trust Daddy?"

"More than anyone!"

"Good. I'm glad. Now, if Daddy's friend is right, this will help you very much. You'll be very successful. You'll have a very wonderful life. Do you understand?"

"Yep! I understand!"

"Good. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready, Daddy!"

"Alright, here it goes.."

"…"

"AAAAAHHHH! DADDY!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Daddy, HELP ME!"

"SWEETHEART!"

**A/N:**

**I know it's short, but this is only the beginning and will be explained in due time. I'm already almost finished with the 1st chapter, so it will be up soon. Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

A few years ago….

"Daddy, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will, Sweetheart. My friend is very trustworthy. If he believes it'll work, so will I."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're sure my friends will still like me? They'll still want to play hopscotch with me?"

"If they are true friends, they will. They won't leave you, no matter what, if they are really your friends. Now, Sweetheart, you love your Daddy, right?"

"Mhm!"

"You trust Daddy?"

"More than anyone!"

"Good. I'm glad. Now, if Daddy's friend is right, this will help you very much. You'll be very successful. You'll have a very wonderful life. Do you understand?"

"Yep! I understand!"

"Good. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready, Daddy!"

"Alright, here it goes.."

"….."

"AAAAAHHHH! DADDY!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Daddy, HELP ME!"

"SWEETHEART!"

Chapter 1

A Run in with a Ram

Present day: Jump City Airport

_Ugh… I am definitely not getting on another plane again_, she told herself as she headed to baggage claim. She had been hoping that, after the incident, she wouldn't have a fear of being in an airplane. She was, sadly, mistaken.

She had long brunette hair. Her hair went right to her rear-end and was currently in a long braid. She had deep green eyes and she had lightly tanned-skin.

Still slightly shaky after the flight, she looked for her suitcase. She had her iPod on her, in the right front pocket of her blue jeans. The wire of the headset went underneath her shirt and came out at the collar of the dark blue t-shirt.

Her cellphone vibrated in her left pocket. She pulled it out and looked at who it was that was calling. The word FATHER was shown on the screen along with a moving phone, showing that he was calling. Her eyes narrowed at seeing the caller and she pressed CANCEL. She stuffed the phone into her pocket and continued to look for her suitcase.

She finally found her suitcase, a small grey suitcase with 2 small wheels on the bottom for it to move around and a long handle for it to be pulled, and headed for the doorway to lead outside. While waiting for her suitcase, she had gotten some cash at an ATM to get a taxi and get a ride to her soon-to-be apartment.

Having flagged down a taxi, she sat in the back, looking out the door window. She hoped she would be able to make a good life in Jump City. She recalled what her friend had told her about the city.

_"It's really exciting! You should definitely live here! Besides, we still have an opening here for-"_

_She interrupted her friend, "I told you I quit that. Jump City… It sounds familiar. Do you really think I would like it there?"_

_ "Of course! This city is very interesting," she said, giggling._

_ She sighed. "Alright. I'll look to see if there are any cheap apartments. Thanks, Chelsea."_

_ "No problem! Talk to you soon!"_

With that, they had hung up the phone. She sighed and forced a smile. She needed to be hopeful about moving. She needed to get away from them.

She had needed to get away from _him_.

"DUDE! You SO Cheated!" BeastBoy, a green-haired, green-eyed, green-skinned, teenage boy, said. He was playing a game in the main room with Cyborg, a part man-part robot with glowing blue mechanical parts and a left red eye.

"No, I just stopped you from passing me!" Cyborg grinned wickedly, still intently watching the TV screen.

"Yeah, by slammin' me into the WALL!" BeastBoy argued.

Starfire, an orange-skinned, red-haired, green-eyed, teenage alien girl, was in the kitchen, making one of her Tamaranian dishes. It was in a big, cylinder pot. Purple goop bubbled at the top and slightly ran down the side.

"Oh, it is a most beautiful day!" She smiled wide, looking out the windows to see the blue sky and the sun shining.

"It is a pretty good day, isn't it?" Robin said. He had black, spiky hair and light tan skin. He sat on a stool across from Starfire. He smiled at Starfire, but he gave a hesitant glance at Starfire's dish. He hoped he wouldn't have to taste it.

Raven, a pale gray-skinned, violet-blue-haired, and violet-blue-eyed girl, was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book. She was trying to ignore Cyborg and BeastBoy, who were still arguing, but was visible that it was hard since her eyebrow slightly twitched in agitation.

It really was a beautiful day outside. The sky was clear of clouds, showing a beautiful blue sky. The ocean around the island was a crystal blue color. The sunshine glimmered on the ocean, making it look even more like liquid crystal. Everything seemed peaceful. But, of course, there always seems to be trouble.

A red glow flashed on and off in the tower while a siren blared, catching the Titans' attentions. They knew what this meant. There was trouble.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said, hopping off the stool. He ran to the door, followed by Starfire, who flew right behind him. Raven followed, flying as well, having set her book down. BeastBoy hopped over the couch and ran, following, while Cyborg followed as well.

"_Over and over and over again she cries, don't fa~ll awa~y,_" she muttered, singing to herself. Her earbuds were in as she listened to Hemorrhage by Fuel on her iPod.

"_And leave me to myself. Don't fa~ll awa~y,_" she continued. The taxi driver wasn't paying her any mind. Even though she swore she would never sing again, she couldn't help but mutter the lyrics.

She looked at the sky and slightly smiled, thinking it was a good day to start a new life. She thought that she might actually be happy here.

The taxi pulled to a sudden stop. The guy told her that the address was just across the street. She paid the taxi and got out, getting her suitcase from the trunk. The taxi did a U-turn at the light up ahead and sped off.

She looked around at where she was. There were a few buildings and a couple skyscrapers. She was pretty far from downtown, at least from what she saw on the online map it was. The area was kind of abandoned. She didn't see anyone on the streets and she didn't see any cars.

_Good_, she thought, _I'm in a quiet part of town._

**WOOOOSH!**

Her eyes went wide as she saw a car fly by. It was like the car was just thrown.

"What the…?" she said aloud, seeing the upside-down car with the, now, broken windows, not finishing her question. A huge shadow came over her and she looked up to see a pink gooey monster with green bubbles.

Her eyes widened. "What is that!"

**PEW, PEW!**

She saw balls of green light come down and hit the glob monster.

**Boom, Boom!**

"RAAAAGH!" the monster thing cried out.

_She said this place was interesting, not homicidal!_ she thought.

"Titans, attack!" she heard someone say. She looked around, wondering what to do. She was just glad that the purple goop guy had its back to her.

Suddenly, a hole formed in the middle of its belly and a pair of curved, green horns went right through. She saw that the horns were attached to a ram's body as it headed right at her.

"GAH!" BeastBoy said, morphing into his human form right before he hit the girl's belly with his head and collapsed onto her. He heard a grunt and then silence as he sat up beside the girl, rubbing his head.

Plasmus roared again at the Teen Titans as Starfire used her starbolts on him, Raven sent a motorcycle at him, which got lodged into belly, and Robin used his roped birdarang and wrapped Plasmus in it.

"Yo, glob!" Cyborg said on a small building's roof. Plasmus turned toward him. His arm, which was now in the form of a cannon, was pointed at Plasmus. "Looks like someone needs a lullaby." He used his sonic cannon and a large blue ray came out and hit Plasmus. It hit and went through, hitting a building behind it. Starfire used more powerful starbolts on Plasmus and Robin sent out four explosive discs, knocking Plasmus down on the building behind him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, her eyes glowing white. Plasmus glowed black and then exploded, globs of him going everywhere. In the middle of the glob mess was a skinny man in black underwear, unconscious.

"Eww..," Cyborg said, taking a glob off his head. "I'm going to have to clean my circuitry for a week." He looked down at himself, making a face at seeing pink glob all over himself.

"Where is BeastBoy?" Starfire said, looking around. Everyone realized that he hadn't been fighting after he went through Plasmus. Cyborg was helped down by Starfire while Raven headed towards where she had last seen BeastBoy.

"Uh, guys?" BeastBoy called. Raven peered over a large clump of pink and saw an unconscious girl on the ground, BeastBoy sitting beside her. Everyone went towards the voice and saw him and the knocked out girl. "We kinda have a problem.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Awaken with a Fright

"Her name's Valentine White," Cyborg said. They were back at the Tower and had brought the girl, Valentine, along with the suitcase that had been with her, to the Tower. They were currently in the sick bay and Valentine was still out of it and currently lying down.

Cyborg was looking at her ID that had been in her wallet in her back pocket. Starfire had found it after they had picked her up. She had thought it was some kind of growth when she first saw it. Raven took it out to show that it wasn't what Starfire thought it was.

"Valentine? That's kinda a weird name," BeastBoy said.

"So is Garfield," Raven said. BeastBoy gave her a glare, a slight vein throbbing on his forehead.

"She's 18 and originally from Arizona," Cyborg said.

"Maybe she has come to see family?" Starfire said, glancing at the unconscious girl.

"We'll have to check, in case she doesn't wake up. I can do a search in the city for anyone with the last name of "White"," Cyborg said.

"Do that," Robin said.

"I hope she will be all right," Starfire said, looking at Valentine. Valentine's braid was a bit messed up and was laid over her shoulder.

"Dude, so do I! I'm the one who knocked her out!" BeastBoy said. His shoulders were slumped.

"She'll be alright, BeastBoy," Robin said. "She'll be awake soon. Cyborg, you and I will go to the ops center to see if we could find anyone who may be family in the computer. You three stay here, in case she wakes up."

"On it!" BeastBoy said, sitting on a stool. Cyborg put the ID back in the wallet and put the wallet on top of the suitcase. Robin and Cyborg left while the others stayed.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for a while," Raven said.

* * *

She started to wake up. She could hear something. She thought they were voices. No, they were voices.

"She's waking up. Starfire, go let the others know," a voice said. It sounded like a girl, though her voice didn't hold much emotion. She opened her eyes and saw a ceiling. She turned her head to the right, seeing different medical items and machines.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the break here. I can't get it to go away. Sorry! Hope you're liking the story so far!**

* * *

_I'm in a hospital..? _she thought to herself. _But, I don't have enough money… _She turned her head to the left, sitting up.

She was met with a hooded figure with one of the coldest eyes she had ever seen. The hood was beaked, making most of the figure's face hidden. Even still, the eyes shined through and the rest of the figure's face was a grey-pale.

"GAH!" she cried out. She leaned back out of fright.

**BAM!**

"Oof!" She said at landing on her rear on the ground. She then heard laughing as she looked up. She saw an entirely green teenage boy with pointy ears bent over laughing.

"Dude! You totally scared her, Raven!" the green boy laughed, holding his sides.

The hooded figure, who she figured was "Raven", slapped the back of his head and pulled her hood down. She was actually quite pretty with angled, short, violet-blue hair. She had a red jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?" the green boy asked.

She ignored him and went over to her while the boy rubbed the spot where she had slapped him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Valentine."

"H-How do you know my name..?" Valentine asked, still a bit freaked.

"We kinda sorta looked in your wallet to find your ID that said your name," the green boy said, scratching the back of his head now.

"You went through my wallet?" She said, standing up quickly. Just as soon as she was on her feet, she got dizzy. She gripped onto the bed to get steady.

"Hey, we didn't take anything. We just wanted to know who you were," the green boy said.

"Don't move too much," Raven said. Valentine finally steadied herself and looked around more closely.

"Where am I?" Valentine asked.

"You're in Titan's Tower," Raven said.

"Where?" Valentine said, having never heard of it.

"You don't know Titan's Tower? Home of the Teen Titans?" the green boy asked, an eyebrow raised,

"No. I haven't even heard of the Teen Titans," Valentine said.

"WHAT!" the green boy cried out with wide eyes.

"So the girl is awake," a male voice said, coming from the side of Valentine. She turned and saw a tall black guy with glowing blue, mechanical parts, an orange teen girl with red hair and green eyes, and a teen boy with spiky, black hair and a cape.

_ Am I in some circus or something? _she thought to herself.

"Oh, glorious!" the red haired girl said. She flew, literally _flew_, at Valentine and gave her a huge hug. "You have awoken! We are so joyful of your being well!"

"Agh! C-Crushing….me….!" Valentine said in return, her eyes starting to bug out.

"Oh!" the girl said, letting go of her, "I do apologize! I am just so joyful of your awakening!"

"Yeah, we were starting to think you wouldn't wake up," the spiky haired guy said. "I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. This is Cyborg," Cyborg waved saying 'Yo!', "This is Starfire," she waved with a wide grin, "This is Raven," Raven just looked at her, silent, "And this is BeastBoy." He smiled a goofy grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Heheh… Yeah, sorry about runnin' into ya before," He said.

"Huh?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Before her eyes, the boy changed into a green ram with curled horns. Her eyes went wide at seeing this. "H-How did he… You were just… But now you're…," she was stunned, not sure how to make of this.

He morphed back into his teen-self. "I'm able to do that. I can change into any animal," he grinned playfully.

She just looked at him. Her eyes then wandered onto the others. "I-I'm guessing you guys have some kind of power too..?"

"Basically," Cyborg grinned.

Valentine was silent. "… A-Alright," she said, blinking a couple times.

"I know this is a lot all at once," Robin said.

"It's alright," she said, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Don't sweat it," Cyborg said.

"I am curious," Starfire said, "Are you visiting relatives in the city?"

Her face slightly fell at hearing "relatives", but she blinked and it cleared away. "Oh, no, I'm moving here. I was on my way to rent an apartment when that pink glob thing came."

"That would be Plasmus," Robin said. "How about we drop you off at the apartments? For accidentally knocking you out."

"You don't have to do that. It's fine; you guys are forgiven," Valentine said, slightly blushing out of embarrassment.

"It's no problem," Cyborg said. "Besides, we were already thinking about going out to eat."

"Well… Ok. Thank you," she smiled a small smile.

"Come! We shall take you to your new home!" Starfire said. She grabbed her arm and flew out the door, towards the garage.

"GAAH!" Valentine said as she was flown away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I already know what to write for the 3rd chapter; I just need to write it. I hope you are liking it and I hope I have kept the characters in character. If you have any suggestions or comments, please review. Again, thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Teen Titans! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Thank you for reading! the 3rd chapter, Never Paying Rent, will be up! Just as soon as I write it :D**


End file.
